


Dirty Subspace Booty Call

by Galaxsphere347



Series: Soong Type Stalker [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Booty Calls, Crack, Dirty Talk, Erotic Games, F/M, Is it just a holo image?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/pseuds/Galaxsphere347
Summary: Undeterred by your recent social media spat with the protagonist in your horror holofics, you are looking for inspiration for your next pulp fiction masterpiece, only to get unexpectedly interrupted.....Pure unadulterated smutty trash!
Relationships: Lore (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Soong Type Stalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Subspace Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayRaven1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/gifts), [Cerephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/gifts), [CelticLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticLady/gifts), [strangeworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/gifts).



You are trying to set the mood for your next foray into trashy holoficdom but for some reason tonight you are experiencing a mild case of writer's block. You are sat on your large opulent bed, clothed only in a black silk baby doll negligee, sipping an old Earth cocktail called Snake in the Grass. You savour the taste of cool creme de menthe fused with the sharpness of lime as it swirls over your tongue. It is replicated of course but tastes pretty authentic. 

You reach for your computer and ponder for inspiration. The last two fics seemed to go down well despite your toxic exchange with the subject matter a couple of weeks ago. "Stuff him" you muse.

As if on cue an external comms alert suddenly flashes up on the screen. 

"Oh shit what now?” You grumble. “Are the Ferengi complaining about the quality of the dress jackets we procured for their gruesome misogynist Grand Negus rituals again? Best to get it over with..." and you hit the button with disdain to permit the broadcast. 

But there are no Ferengi, in fact what you do see before you takes you completely off guard. 

There he is, your would-be Nemesis, sprawling on a bed, toying with a small phaser and smirking at you lewdly. He cuts you with smouldering yellow eyes. "Hello y/n"

"Hello Lore." You reply hesitantly. "What can I do for you?" 

"So I set eyes on you at last holofic writer, and I must admit that I like what I see," he drawls smoothly, waggling his eyebrows. 

Dirty bastard... 

You have to admit however reluctantly that he is pretty hot though. Clothes relaxed, arranged artfully showing his bare chest, His dark hair perfectly styled save for one loose lock which falls artfully over his forehead. 

"I thought I would check in on you and seek a little bit of sweet revenge." He replies at length.

"Oh did you now?" your reply is ornery.

While you are not sure exactly what's on his mind, from his body language you assume that he deliberately wants to play you, perhaps even get you worked up.  
You blush a little and feel fluttery inside. 

He picks up on it immediately. "Getting a bit embarrassed by how you depicted me in your ridiculous holo fics are you?" He says obtrusively.  
"You cannot deny that you like what you see? You portray me bald but wouldn't you just LOVE to run your hands through my hair?" And as if to emphasise the point he smooths his fingers into his silky wefts, dishevelling them slightly. 

You want to touch him and you shift uncomfortably trying to disguise your pleasure. He smiles as he watches you. 

His eyes trail down your black silk and lace, "Mmmm nice" he purrs, his delicious bowed lips forming a sexy pout as if to punctuate it. "I just love the feeling of black silk under my fingers," he utters softly, almost sensuously. 

Despite your fighting against it, you are getting wet, and can already feel your heat and dampness against the luxurious fabric covering your crotch. 

"You want me don't you y/n? You want me to kiss you all the way from your neck down your shoulders and your collarbone, then let my tongue explore your cleavage. You want me to caress your erect nipples and trail all the way down to...." he murmurs huskily. 

You sigh deeply and begin to touch yourself, stroking down your breasts and belly as if imitating his imagined moves on you. His smirk transforms into a sultry lowered lidded expression, his lips parted, his tongue running over his perfect mouth lustfully and you gasp in response. 

"You wish I was there don't you?" He coos softly but with an ever so slight hint of snark. 

Lore is enjoying the spectacle, seeing you come undone as he teases you with his seductive spiel. Knowing that you can do nothing about it. He proceeds to blow apart your theories one by one and enjoys every second dismissing your slanderous horror tales as falsehoods. 

He effortlessly unfastens his pants "..... But this is what you REALLY want to see isn't it?" and for a split second you are transfixed, your eyes widen and you gasp aloud as he pulls out his erect cock, caressing it with a few gentle strokes, flashing you with a supercilious though provocative grin.  
"Eunoch am I? " he challenges you with his eyebrows raised. 

It is magnificent and you know it. You give a low almost imperceptible cry of desire. Lying back on the pillow you start to writhe uncontrollably. The juices are beginning to pool in your black lace panties. Your muscles spasm with want and need. He knows he has you where he wants you and continues to pour out his filthy debauched musings. 

"Look at it y/n. You are disintegrating into goo. You want me soooo bad." He hums and strokes his beautiful cock brazenly. "Imagine I was there with you now, what would I do to you y/n? 

You give a long ecstatic sigh and your hand finally snakes down inside your lace underwear, your fingers slipping into your wetness and touching yourself as Lore looks on, completely revelling in the hold he has over you.

You are flailing in frustration as he continues "Do you want my dick in your mouth y/n? To take and suck on it until you feel me climax and you swallow my cum? Or do you want me climb on top of you and enter you, then grip me and urge my hips to grind into you again and again and knock you into the mattress until I hit your G spot?"

You are now petting yourself frantically, his words intensifying what is building within you. "Come on y/n, show me, show me how much I turn you on and how you find me irresistible." 

The image of his perfect face, an exact copy of his prim little brother Data's only jacked up with lust burns into you and you love it. 

Before you know it you have gone over the edge and a powerful orgasm crashes over you, making you shake and spasm violently. You softly, painfully draw out his name - 

“Lore!!” 

When you recover from your ecstasy you focus on his expression, it is smug and superior just as you imagine. A shit-eating grin plasters over his face.  
"I take it that you enjoyed that y/n? Just imagine if this is what I can do to you on a subspace comms link, what mind blowing exquisite passion could I bestow upon you if we met?" 

You sense a flash of irritation at his expert smarm and egotistical remarks, but before you can respond you hear footsteps clacking down the corridor. 

"Sorry Lore, the firm is coming, I must go!" 

"So long y/n sweet dreams and happy holo writing." You see Lore smirk and blow a kiss before you swiftly disconnect the link. 

At that moment one of your black economy moxies, a rough looking Nausicaan, comes into your room regarding you as if they have just smelled a rotten egg, "What's up with you and what's all that hideous noise for?” They ask searchingly. “Has that cocktail given you bad guts?" 

"Something like that," You smile at the thug enigmatically, appearing totally impassive and unphased then resume your work, as calm as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it the real Lore or was it just a tricked out hologram? Decide for yourselves 😊Either way he can get his and the reader’s rocks off by not engaging in any messy bodily fluids from lowly organics.
> 
> I got the inspiration for this from 'Get Carter' one of my all-time favourite movies. Everyone in it is super terrible so I thought Lore would fit into the format perfectly. I adapted the dirty phone call scene between Jack Carter and Anna including the thug mobster checking in on Anna to inquiry if she has bad guts. I didn't however include the scene in Jack’s digs with the landlady in her rocking chair as she would have fallen out of it seeing what Lore was doing!


End file.
